Thank you, Ipod
by Quinny1317
Summary: Seamus has a new gadget, and Harry's dying to try it out... But will it break open the doors to something they never considered acting upon? Slash/Songfic to Only One, by Yellowcard. No copyright infringement intended. R&R please. Seamus/Harry yum


Author's Note: Alrighty, here's something that is totally spontaneous

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here's something that is totally spontaneous. It is a oneshot that just popped into my head because I read this amazing fic, and I NEEDED to do something with the same song. Oh, I didn't mention? This is a SONFIC!! I haven't written one of these in forever, so pardon me if I wrote it wrong. Oh and also, if you are homophobic, you are unwelcome on my story page, considering this is a slashfic as well. Seamus/Harry, the most adorable pairing on the planet Earth. XD**

**Before you read, you probably wanna know that in this version, Voldemort was defeated in the sixth book, and by then, Harry and Seamus had become the closest of friends. Ron spends all his time with Hermione. And Dean is just… there. P  
R&R please. Thank you! Oh, and btw. Warning: EXTREME OOC-NESS. I think… W/E. As long as these two are together. :D**

**3 PoV**

Harry scowled quietly as he lounged in the chair of the common room. 7th year had just begun, and considering he had all the free-time he wanted (classes ended early the first week of school so that students could become re-acquainted with each other), Harry had decided it would be best to laze around. But the incessant static of the old-time radio the school refused to update began to annoy him. Beyond belief.

His eyes were drawn upward as he saw Seamus sidled down the stairs of the dormitory, something all to familiar plugged into his ears. An MP3 player. Harry grinned. His brother Dudley had broken numerous devices such as Seamus', and Harry had always somehow managed to get them to work again. Standing up and walking over, Harry caught the Irish boy's eye and offered an inquisitive look. With a grin, he held up the device. An I-pod, Harry noticed. Looking closer, he noticed the song immediately.

Seamus offered a headpiece to Harry, smiling in his suggestive way the entire time. Taking it in his hand, he pushed the bud into his ear, and then gasped at the volume. Seamus must be going deaf! "Damn it, Seamus!" he cried out, receiving a few odd looks from other people, but eliciting a sheepish face from the other boy and a twitch of the finger, knocking the decibel down a few notches. Putting the bud back in, he smiled as Seamus restarted the song. He lost himself in the synthesizer that began the music, allowing it to overwhelm his senses and drown him in a world all his own. His sole escape.

"Broken this fragile thing now," he whispered to himself, his mind noticing the words and copying them in perfect harmony. Seamus' eyebrow rose, but he refused to question the action. They both sat down on the couch in front of the warm fire, considering it was pouring rain outside.

"And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces," Seamus reiterated, smiling at Harry's bewildered face. This was going to get interesting.

"And I've thrown my words all around," they sang quietly together, both closing their eyes. The distance between them seemed to get smaller, even though they didn't appear to be moving at all. "But I can't, I can't give you a reason…" they whispered, breath hitching as they noticed each other's voices, Harry's tenor and Seamus' alto tone carving the dips and turns in the melody. "I feel so broken up," their voices whispered, pitch wavering at each held note. "And I give up!" their volume rose a notch or two, alerting some other students to their actions. They rolled their eyes and continued with whatever they were doing, including Parvati, who was suspiciously eyeing Seamus, her crush of nearly 7 years. Both pairs of eyes shot open, looking at each other. Seamus' blue orbs glinted, and Harry's did the same in reply. "I just wanna tell you so you know," they whispered, tension pulling itself tighter as the chorus broke over the two like a crashing wave.

"Here I go!" they both sang out, volume even louder. Students gave odd glances at the pair, especially at Seamus' attempt at singing with his odd Irish accent. Harry thought it was adorable. And then his mind reminded him he wasn't attracted to Seamus. Again. A small battle between his heart and mind that had begun last year was getting worse and worse by the second. "Scream my lungs out, and try to get to you!" they continued, Harry closing his eyes at the familiarity. The distance between the two closed even more. "You are my only one," Harry whispered, Seamus carrying the raven-haired boy's voice with his own. They stared even deeper into each other's eyes. Parvati left the room in disgust. 'Stupid boys,' her mind muttered. "I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do!" they got even louder. More people left, refusing to interrupt the two freaks and their karaoke and deciding to look for a quieter place to study. Nobody except Seamus and Harry were left in the common room. "You are my only, my only one," they finished the chorus together. Harry felt his heart wrench and he closed his eyes to mask the pain. He couldn't let Seamus know. He MUSTN'T let Seamus know.

"Made my mistakes, let you down," Seamus solo-ed, watching at Harry with sympathetic eyes. So much for just lazing around on their first day back to school… Harry sighed quietly and the Irish boy continued with his adorable Irish accent that tore Harry to bits inside. "And I can't, I can't hold on for too long," Seamus whispered, face a few inches from Harry's ear, which gave an involuntary twitch at the slight huskiness laced in the Irish tone. "Ran my whole life in the ground," Seamus whispered even quieter, although his voice rang clear to Harry. Damn I-pod…

Harry winced at the next words. "And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone," Seamus' voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the pattering of rain on the roof of the tower. The raven-haired boy opened his green orbs and stared at Seamus.

"And something's breaking up," Harry whispered, and Seamus fell silent. They inched even closer, without even trying. It must have something to do with Seamus' magnetic personality/accent/body/eyes/everything; or at least, that's what Harry attributed it to. "I feel like giving up," he choked out, and Seamus winced at the pain twined in with his best friend's voice. "I won't walk out until you know," Harry finished his part, cementing his pitch and looking anywhere but the sandy-haired beauty beside him, a slight tear forming in his eye. 'DAMN IT,' his mind hissed. 'STOP THAT!'

"HERE I GO," They yelled out together, Harry's voice hitching as he tried to keep steady, tried to keep from crying. This was so unlike him… Seamus' made him do things that weren't like him… And he had no control whatsoever. "SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT, AND TRY TO GET TO YOU," Harry embodied this line to the truest extent, belting out the words the best he could, trying to get his message through to Seamus without actually saying the words he dreaded so very much. "YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE," Seamus replied with the same fervor in this line, eyes locked with Harry's, glistening fiercely with insinuated meanings. "I LET GO, BUT THERE'S JUST NO ONE THAT GETS ME LIKE YOU DO!! You are my only, my only one…" Harry got it. The violin solo took hold of the two, echoing through their minds how much the song meant, how much it had drawn them together. How much it represented them.

"Here I go, so dishonestly…" Seamus whispered in Harry's ear, no longer one to pay attention to subtlety or discretion. No need. "Leave a note, for you my only one," particular emphasis was put on the last two words, his Gaelic accent thickening even more. "And I know you can see right through me, so let me go, and you will find someone," he continued to decrease the decibel level, but the further down it went, the more the words rang out in Harry's waiting ears.

"HERE I GO!" they cried, desire racing through their veins and coursing through their minds. "SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT, AND TRY TO GET TO YOU!," continued the sound, carved perfectly, even though Harry was shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes. "YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE," he sustained his singing though, keeping his emotions in check. "I LET GO, BUT THERE'S JUST NO ONE THAT GETS ME LIKE YOU DO!," by now there was no distance between the two, they were right next to each other, staring into each other's eyes, knowing that everything was going to be different when the song was over. "YOU ARE MY ONLY, MY ONLY ONE!" they completed the last chorus, their foreheads meeting together as they stared at each other.

"My only one!" they continued to the outro… "My only one!" further and further they lost themselves to the depths of the music. "My only one…" the note sustained and pitch wavering, their mouths were a mere centimeters away. "You are my only, my only one…" they finished, voice fading away to hitched breathing. The distance between their faces closed, lips meeting and eyes closing. Harry's mind did backflips. Seamus smiled and broke away.

"Blimey Harry, where'd you learn to sing like that?" he whispered, grinning quietly. Harry rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Seamus' head.

Lowering his mouth to the boy's neck, he made his way up the jawline to Seamus' ear. "You tell me," he breathed.

EL FIN.

**Author's Note: Fluff fluff fluff… sometimes I think about changing my middle name to that delicious little word. But yes. This was spontaneous, and I made it up as I went along. Sorry if it is so OOC, but to write slash between straight characters, there MUST be OOC. Hope you liked it. I really don't expect you people to review much, if at all. But I would still greatly appreciate my dedicated readers to leave an anecdote upon my work. It makes me feel good inside. XD**

**Hope ya liked it, I might do another little ficlet about Seamus/Harry. Some other time…**

**Peace.**

**Your loving Author,**

**Quinny**


End file.
